Forestpaw
I actually have all four Clans made up in this time period, but right now I'm focusing on Forestpaw. The story begins when Forestpaw is apprenticed. ---- :Hollystar spoke. "From now on, until you have earned your Warror name, you will be known as Forestpaw." :Forestpaw wiggled with excitement at his new name- I'm not a kit anymore! he thought. :He turned his attention back to Hollystar, who was meowing, "I will be your mentor." :Forestpaw jerked his head up, stunned. I'm the Clan leader's apprentice! he thought excitedly. :Other cats were murmering around him- "What an honor!" or "He's so lucky!" :Hollystar was meowing again, now to Skykit, his sister. "Skykit, from now on, until you have earned your Warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Icewing, you are ready for an apprenitice. You will be Skypaw's mentor." :Forestpaw walked forward to touch noses with Hollystar, and Skypaw did the same with Icewing. As they retreated, Skypaw hissed, "You are so lucky!" :Forestpaw felt his pelt growing hot. He liked that other cats were jealous of him- but he didn't want his own sister to be jealous of him! He just wanted to lead a life as normal as possible and to be the best he could be. But he couldn't be with Skypaw jealous of him. He turned :to Skypaw. "It's a coinsidence." he mewed solemnly. "Let's go find nests in the apprentices den!" :They raced off the the den. Forestpaw quickly found a spot in the back of the den. This will keep me warm even in leaf-bare! he thought. He looked over at Skypaw, who had found one not far from the entrance of the den. Forestpaw shook his head. "Skypaw," he began, not sure what to say, "Make one closer to the middle- it'll be warmer in leaf-bare!" :"Ooh, good idea!" Skypaw raced over to him, messing up some of the nests in her way. "Mine will be next to yours!" :Forestpaw could only shake his head in laughter. "You might want to clean those up!" he mewed. :Skypaw looked back at the path she had taken across the den. She winced. "That might be a good idea." she meowed. :Olivepaw came to the den's entrance. She shook her head dispairingly. "Not again! Waterpaw messed the nests up yesterday!" :Skypaw looked embarrassed. "I'm going to clean them up." :Olivepaw nodded. "I have nothing to do- I'll help." :Forestpaw mewed, "I'll bring some moss in for our nests, okay?" :Skypaw looked up. "You don't know where any moss is!" :Forestpaw was already scanning the clearing. "I could probobly turn this into a session with Hollystar." :"Go ahead!" Olivepaw encouraged. "It doesn't look like she's busy!" :"Okay." Waving his tail at Olivepaw and Skypaw, Forestpaw padded quickly across the clearing. :Hollystar looked up. "I was just about to call you for a training session!" :"And I was just about to ask if you could show me the territory. I need some moss." Forestpaw replied. She could teach me so much about being a warrior! Forestpaw thought. :"Okay," Hollystar said. "I just need a report from this patrol, and then we'll go. Meet me at the tunnel." :Forestpaw run accross the clearing to where Skypaw and Olivepaw were cleaning. "I'll be back with the moss later!" :Olivepaw looked up. "Okay. See you!" :Skypaw mewed, "Bye!" :Forestpaw ran over to the tunnel. Hollystar was already there. :"Let's go!" ---- Find out what happens with updates with numbers after them... so the next one will be called Forestpaw 2! Category:Fan Fictions